


the symbol of france, the france he wanted.

by bloodynargles



Series: i have loved you for a thousand years. i will love you for a thousand more. [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, OFC - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, god this is so cute though, oh oh oh arietta is back, wo oah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are wearing red." "For France." "Yes?" "Yes, Enjolras. Yes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the symbol of france, the france he wanted.

She'd thought about it before, what would have happened if he had lived, what her father would have done. She wonders often what their wedding would have been like, how the rest of her family would have reacted, but what was the use in wondering? 

  
She never married, could never see the point. Watched the rebellion, smiled when her brother came home from England and gave her a red dress. Told her that she could be the symbol of France, the France _he_ wanted. She lived her life, but never with a man by her side. Lived on her family's orchard until she died. She was young, but not a girl, she had lived a life and it had been long enough.

  
And when she layed eyes on him he smiled and she just shook her head, looking down. He ran to her, and put his fingers under her chin, whispering. "Arietta, my love. What did i do wrong?" She looked up into his eyes, and smiled. "You never did tell me you loved me." He laughed at that and pulled her close, "Oh, but how i do." She laughed, and reached up to thread her fingers through his curls, softly pulling one, and watching it bounce back. "You are wearing red." "For France." "Yes?" "Yes, Enjolras. Yes." She looked back at him and saw his eyes light up. He laughed and picked her up, twirling her in the air. Setting her down, Enjolras leaned his head against hers. "I suppose... well.. I could..." "Yes. You could." Her blue eyes met his, and he glanced down at her lips, then looked back up. She giggled softly, and captured his lips with hers.   
Possibly it was not as pretty as she pictured it, but to her it looked like a scene from a fairytale book. They met in the afterlife.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i was getting caps and idk love story does shit man


End file.
